Energy Layer - God Valkyrie
is an Energy Layer released by Takara Tomy as part of the Burst System as well as the God Layer System. It debuted in Japan with the release of the B-73 Starter God Valkyrie 6Vortex Reboot on March 18th, 2017. Description Takara Tomy's God Valkyrie is an Attack Type Energy Layer, the center features a feathered, armored face facing forward, unlike previous iterations where the face was seen from a side profile, meant to represent the Layer's namesake; Odin's handmaidens of Norse mythology, albeit changed to match the anime's rendition; an armored knight. The perimeter is made up of a translucent layer with three upward slanting wings which act as the primary points of recoil and an opaque layer with three smaller sub-wings behind the main set. As part of the God Layer System, God Valkyrie features gimmicks; the first is that the translucent layer and primary wings are spring loaded to create "Bound Attack", the second is that God Valkyrie can be improved with the Strike God Chip. In theory the spring loaded Layer would increase Burst Attack by moving upon impact and forcibly springing back. However, without a locking mechanism, in practice the Bound Attack gimmick fails to work, instead recoil is only produced when the Bound Layer is pushed as far as it will go and will only spring back after the opponent has been pushed away. Furthermore, the spring will render recoil null late in battle when spin velocity becomes too low to force the Bound Layer back to the limit, instead slowing the God Valkyrie Combination down. Despite this, God Valkyrie has comparable performance to its predecessor Victory Valkyrie early in battle as the shape of God Valkyrie's wings is ideal for Knock-Out Attack early in battle and the resistance of the Bound Layer is still enough to Burst a suitably weakened opponent towards the end of a battle. Furthermore, God Valkyrie features three teeth of high length, akin to its predecessor Victory Valkyrie, allowing this Layer is withstand its own recoil. Finally, God Valkyrie is heavier than its predecessor which further aids Burst Resistance. When combined with the Strike God Chip, God Valkyrie is classified as a different Layer and so any differences in performance will be listed on the page Strike God Valkyrie. Use in Attack Combinations God Valkyrie can be put to use in the Attack Combination God Valkyrie 0/2/4/5/7 Meteor/Vortex/Bump Xtreme. The heavy weight of 0/2/4/5/7 Meteor/Vortex/Bump and high speed of Xtreme increases the inertia of the Combination which is needed to force the Bound Layer back and the teeth of God Valkyrie can compensate for the increased Burst risk of heavy Discs. Overall Due to the shape of this Layer's three wings, Takara Tomy's God Valkyrie is considered on par with Victory Valkyrie for Knock-Out Attack despite the intrusive gimmick and has greater Burst Resistance due to its heavier weight and cushioning effect of the spring. However, with the release of other Layers such as Legend Spriggan and Sieg Xcalibur, God Valkyrie became heavily outclassed in the current metagame. As such, Takara Tomy's God Valkyrie is recommended for collection purposes only. Products Takara Tomy * B-73 God Valkyrie 6Vortex Reboot (translucent blue, translucent red God Chip) * B-76 Beyblade God Entry Set - God Valkyrie 6Vortex Reboot * B-87 Random Booster Vol. 7 Maximum Garuda.8F.Fl - 02: God Valkyrie 2 Flugel (green) * B-96 Mugen Beystadium DX Set * B-00 Premiere Set - God Valkyrie 6Vortex Reboot (Premiere Set Ver.) (translucent violet, translucent violet God Chip) * B-00 God Valkyrie 6Vortex Reboot (Flame Knight Ver.) (red, translucent red God Chip) * B-00 God Valkyrie (Holy Knight Ver.) * B-00 God Valkyrie 6Vortex Reboot (Ice Knight Ver.) (ice blue) * B-00 God Valkyrie 6Vortex Reboot (G1 Bronze Ver.) * B-00 God Valkyrie 6Vortex Reboot (G1 Silver Ver.) * B-00 God Valkyrie 6Vortex Reboot (G1 Gold Ver.) Gallery Takara Tomy LayerGodValkyrie.png|God Valkyrie (Official Image) God Valkyrie (B-76 Ver).png|God Valkyrie 6Vortex Reboot (B-76) God Valkyrie (B-87 02 Ver).png|God Valkyrie 2 Flugel (B-87 02) God Valkyrie (Flame Knight Ver).png|God Valkyrie (Flame Knight Ver.) God Valkyrie (G1 Bronze Ver).png|God Valkyrie (G1 Bronze Ver.) God Valkyrie (G1 Gold Ver).png|God Valkyrie (G1 Gold Ver.) God Valkyrie (G1 Silver Ver).png|God Valkyrie (G1 Silver Ver.) God Valkyrie (Ice Knight Ver).png|God Valkyrie (Ice Knight Ver.) God Valkyrie (Premiere Set Ver).png|God Valkyrie (Premiere Set Ver.) God Valkyrie (Holy Knight Ver.).png|God Valkyrie (Holy Knight Ver.) Trivia * The Holy Knight Ver. God Valkyrie Energy Layer was obtainable through a Campaign in Japan. By purchasing up to 5000円 in Takara Tomy Beyblade Burst products, you could obtain this Energy Layer recolor. References Category:Takara Tomy